


Surprise...Baby

by Mammatill2



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Love, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mammatill2/pseuds/Mammatill2
Summary: This is a story about Betty and Jugheads journey through teen pregnancy and later parenthood





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction story. So all feedback is gold.  
> I don't own any of the characters.

Betty has been nervous all day, but she will finally see Jughead tonight and she knows that she must tell him about this or it will eat her up.  
Jughead comes in through the door and Betty feels like she is going to throw up from the anxiety building up.  
“Hey, what’s going on?” He asks as he sees the tears in Bettys eyes.  
“Nothing”  
“Hey, tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?” Jughead ask and walk up to her and puts his hands her shoulder and look into her eyes.  
“I don’t know, I am scared” This sets of alarm bells in Jugheads head, what has happened that got her this scared. He knew it was not a smart choice to accept the jacket but he wanted to feel accepted and have a family.  
“Is this about the serpents?” Jughead ask.  
“No, why would you think that, why would I be scared about them when they have done nothing, but to help you” betty says and sighs. “But there is something I must tell you, but I don’t know how to tell you this, because it can be nothing” Now Jughead is also scared, what the hell is she going to tell him. What is it that has his beautiful girlfriend this riled up.  
“Jughead, I am … Late” Betty says and look in to his eyes.  
“What do you mean” Jughead says and the when he says the words out loud it klicks. She is late, her period is late, which means that she could be pregnant.  
“My period is late, but you know that I just change birth control last month and it says on the packet that you can skip a period and that is normal, but I am scared, what if it is not a side effect, Jughead” Betty says and try to read his face.  
“Do you want to take a test, to be sure” Jughead asks and let goes of Bettys shoulder. And goes to the couch and sits down.  
“No, we used protection, so it should not be any problems, I will just keep using it as recommended. It was listed as a side effect, maybe it is just that a very scary side effect.” Betty says and sits down next to Jughead on the couch.  
“Yeah, probably” Jughead says and takes Betty’s hands in his. “I love You”. He gives her a sincere kiss and as usual they don’t stop with one kiss ad before they know it they are in bed together naked. Jughead leaves sloppy kisses allover Bettys naked body and the stops by her stomach and gives it a kiss before going down.  
Jughead knows exactly what to do to make her come, he goes up and starts kneading one of her breast.  
“Ouch, stop it hurts, they are sensitive right now” Betty says.  
“Okay, sorry” and he gives her a kiss on the lips. He places himself at her entrance.  
“Should I put on a condom?” Jughead asks. Betty shakes her head. That’s all that he needs and inserts himself in her. He loves this feeling of having her all-around him, he could get lost in this feeling forever.

Next week:  
Betty wakes up and goes down stairs for breakfast. She sits down at the table, where Alice and Hal was sitting. She is starving, but as fast as the smell hits her, she starts to feel nausea, maybe she is getting the stomach bug that’s going around.  
“Elizabeth, why are you not eating?” Alice asks and stirs her tea. Betty gives her mother a smile and picks up a piece of toast and takes a bite, she tries to eat but, there it hits her the nausea. She pushes herself away from the table and runs to the bathroom, she empties whatever she got I her stomach.  
“Elizabeth, are you okay?” Alice asks.  
“Yes, it is probably just the stomach bug that’s going around school” Betty says and flushes the toilet.  
“You can stay home today, but take the medicine, we can’t have you miss school, so close to the end of the semester” Alice says and step out of the door, closing it behind her, leaving Betty in the bathroom. Betty sits by the toilet if there would come anymore, but she feels surprisingly good, the nausea has disappeared as fast as it had come and now she is hungry.  
The next few days everything is normal, no more nausea, so Betty does not give it anymore thought. She had the stomach bug and nothing more. She feels normal except for that her breast is sensitive to touch.

But when her period does not come for the second time, everything ads up, the nausea and sensitive breast. She might be pregnant after all. She must tell Jughead but she had already told him once that she wasn’t pregnant but now she thinks she could acutely be pregnant.  
She goes to his trailer and waits for him to get home from school, she must do this face to face than over text or phone. She sits on the worn-out couch and waits. Then she hears laughter and she realizes that jughead is not alone.  
Jughead opens the door and sees Betty on the couch and the streaks of tears on her cheeks. He stops in his tracks and don’t let the people behind him come in to the trailer. He steps out and closes the door shut.  
“Hey, what’s going on, I thought we were going to hang out” A male voice says.  
“Change of plans, got something better to do” Jughead says.  
“Or someone” the same male.  
“Don’t be crude, Dean” another male says “Don’t you see the boy is in love with whoever is in the trailer, let’s give them some privacy, now boys” the male says and laughs. Then betty hears footsteps going away from the trailer, but Jughead does not go inside immediately. He takes some deep breaths and walks inside the trailer.  
“Betty, why are you crying” Jughead asks and kneels in front of Betty to look into her face. The tears are now flowing down her cheeks and falling dampening the carpet. Jughead takes her hands in his. “What’s going on?”.  
“Jughead, I might be pregnant after all” Betty says and sees how Jughead solidifies in his spot.  
“What are you saying, I thought or you said that you weren’t. Are you sure. Have you take a test?” Jughead asks. Betty shakes her head.  
“Then how do you know then?” Jughead ask.  
“Because, I have been throwing up and my breast are really sensitive and I have just missed my period again” Betty say raising her voice, she found Jugheads question irritating and unsensitive.  
“You had all does symptoms last time and then you told me that you weren’t” Jughead says and raising his voice. “You raised my hopes last time and then you were really sure you weren’t pregnant”  
“what do you mean raised your hopes” Betty yells back at Jughead.  
“I wanted a family with you, but it seems that you don’t want one with me” Jughead say.  
“You are an idiot, Jughead Jones. I want a family with you and I think we are one already. I got a test in my coat. I wanted to take it with you, but now I am not so sure” Betty says as new tears start to stream down her cheeks. Jughead puts his hand on her cheek.  
“I love you, but I can’t take this roller-coaster of ups and down. After all that happened with FP. I can’t take anymore disappointments.” Jughead say and Betty sees how Jugheads eyes filling with tears. Betty puts her hand on his cheek.  
“I love you too, Jughead Jones, but I am pretty sure, Jughead” Betty says and picks up her coat and rummaged through the pocket and pulls out the box with big blue letters, Clearblue. Jughead nods his head and Betty walks into the bathroom, Jughead stay outside and waits for her to be done. He starts to pace back and forth. After 5 minutes Betty emerges from the bathroom. With new tears streaking down her cheeks. Now Jughead is terrified. Is this all a game the life play with him, pulling the rug under his feet. She shows him the stick and there it is… the + sign. They are pregnant this is not a joke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Betty stares at the pregnancy test, and she can feel the tears starting to prick underneath her eyelids, and there it is the + sign. And she feels like her throat will close any second and restrict any airflow to her lungs. Then she hears Jugheads footsteps outside the door, but she can’t seem to make her feet work. She hopes that she will never become her mother, she will never force her baby to do anything, it does not want to do. This baby will never feel like it is not good enough. She will be a better mother than her own is. She will make sure that her baby will feel loved at all times. After a few minutes, Betty regains control over her body and she opens the door, with the positive pregnancy test in hand and there he is, the person she loves more than anything in this world. Her Jughead looking terrified.  
  
After he sees the positive test result Jughead has never been happier than what he is right now, it feels like his heart is about burst at the seams. He has never felt more love than right now, the love that he has for his unborn child, is hard to put words to. He will do anything for his child, he protects it from all the horrors in life and all the horrors he has been trough. His child will never go hungry or holes in his shoes, and it will always have roof over its head, his child should never worry about grown-up problems like he had to.  
  
He will never become his father. He will never disappoint his child; he will never treat his child the way he was treated. His will never feel forgotten or push it to the side. His child will never feel like his parents hates them for exiting. Like Jughead has been feeling all his life, hated by the women, who should have been the only person loving him unconditionally. But Betty is not his mother. She is the person who loves him unconditionally. She accepts all aspects of him, she still loved him after he accepted the leather jacket and joined the South Side Serpents. She only wants what’s best for him and that’s why he loves her. And the fact that she never gives up on anything especially him. She is there thru thick and thin, with the investigation of Jason murder and his father’s imprisonment, she has never given up on the Jones men.  
  
But what would happen if history repeat itself and he will become exactly like his father all the signs are there, with the serpents and everything. He is afraid if he touches alcohol, he will also fall of the wagon, just like his dad. An alcoholic, a dead-beat dad and lousy husband. Betty looks into Jugheads eyes and sees that tears are starting to form his eyes.  
  
“Hey, what are you thinking about, Juggie?”  
  
“Nothing” Jughead brakes eye contact with Betty and look away. He can’t look her in the eyes, he feels like a piece of trash.  
  
“Hey, look at me, what are you thinking about?” Betty ask and touches Jugheads cheek.  
  
“What if history repeats itself, what if I become just like FP.” Jughead say and meets Bettys gaze.  
“Hey, wasn’t it you how told me that we aren’t our parents, our families. We are our own person’s ad we decide what we are. And you will be an absolutely fantastic dad to our baby” Betty says and smiles at the memory from their first ever kiss that started it all.  
  
“All I can remember is, how F**king nervous I was, I couldn’t form any words. I knew from the second you open that window, that I had to kiss you. You looked absolutely gorgeous. And I knew you were going to be the end of me and the start of something new. I was no longer the loner kid, the lone wolf. I wanted to share my life with you.” Jughead says and kisses Betty and it didn’t take long for the kiss to deepen like it always do.  
  
“You are wearing way too much cloths right now. Take it off now” Betty says against Jugheads lips. Jughead laughs and comply and takes of his jacket.  
  
“That, was not what I meant” Betty says and laughs. “I want you, Jughead Jones”  
  
“I want you, Betty Cooper so bad”  
  
“Then take of all your clothes” Betty says and straddles Jughead. This ignites a fire inside of Jughead of pure lust. He lifts her up and carries her to the small bed room and as fast as Betty hits the mattress, all their clothes scattered all over the small room. Jughead leaves sloppy kisses all over her body like last time, but this time he stops at her stomach and this time he gives it several kisses. “I love you already, Peanut”.  
  
“Peanut?” Betty ask and props herself up on her elbows and look into Jugheads eyes.  
  
“That’s what I am calling it, until we find a better name, but I think fits. It’s our peanut, our baby.” Jughead says and gives Bettys kiss on her lips.  
  
“Peanut, I kind of like it. Hey, peanut. I am your mother.” Betty says and lays down on the mattress and smiles.  
  
“And I am you father and I will do anything for you” Jughead says and gives Betty stomach a kiss before continuing down. He places kisses on her inner thigh. Before going up again and kissing Bettys swollen lips.  
  
“I love you” with those words the buries himself in Bettys wets folds. It is sensory over flow. Ha starts to move his hips with a steady rhythm, but as he keeps going, it gets more erratic, until he finally comes with a grunt. The lays down next to Betty, when he notices the tears in Bettys eyes.  
  
“Betty, did I hurt you?” Jughead ask.  
  
“No” Betty say as a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
“Then why are you crying?” Jughead say and wipes away the tear from her cheek.  
  
“It’s just the hormones acting up, I am not sad or hurting. I am happy, I have never been happier than what I am right now. The tears started already when you called our baby Peanut. I already feel the mode swings coming on. How will I make it 9 months when it is already hard to control what I am feeling” Betty say and places a kiss on Jugheads lips.  
  
“What do you want to do next?” Jughead ask.  
  
“We have to tell Alice and Hal, but Jughead I am afraid that they will try to send me away, to the sisters of quiet mercy, just like they did to Polly” Betty says and she can feel the tears filling her eyes again.  
  
Because telling Alice and Hal Cooper, will be nightmare, because Betty knows that her mom and dad will never accept Jughead and after all that have happened with Polly and Jason and the whole FP being in prison does not help the situation either. Although he didn’t kill Jason, he did help. But maybe they will surprise her, after all she does have a brother out there somewhere, that her parents got when they were in high school. Maybe it is a curse of the Coopers to get pregnant in high school. But she is absolutely certain that she is in love with Jughead Jones and she is going to have his baby. Their baby. Half her, half him.  
  
“Hey, hey, I won’t let them do that to you. I will not have my child and girlfriend be taken away from me like everything else in my life. I want you Betty Cooper; I want you forever. You are the only person, that I have ever loved, except for Jellybean” Jughead says and place peck on Bettys lips. Betty smiles and stand up and starts look for her cloths that are scattered all over the room. She also picks up Jughead clothes and tosses them at him. Jughead places his hands behind his head and watches betty walk around the room. He stares at her abdomen to see if there is any sigh of their Peanut, growing inside of her. There is nothing there except maybe her breast have gotten some bit bigger as of late, not that he is complaining about the fact. He stills loves all of her and he can’t wait for the bump to show, he feels him getting hard by the second. He should think about something else. Betty has gotten dressed ad she waits for Jughead to also get dressed. I should get home.  
  
“Stay with me” Jughead says. “Don’t leave, you can live her with me” Jughead says.  
  
“How will we afford it?” Betty say.  
  
“I got a new job, I was going to tell you. And I got some money saved up” Jughead says.  
  
“What about school?” Betty ask.  
  
“I will drop out and provide for my family, school has never been my scene” Jughead say.  
  
“No, I will not let you drop out and throw away your future” Betty say.  
  
“The only future, I want is with you and Peanut.” Jughead say and walk up to Betty.  
  
“You will finish school.” Betty says as a loud bang comes from the door. They walk over to the door and open it. There stands Alice Cooper.  
  
“Elizabeth Cooper, you are coming home with me” Alice says and steps into the trailer. And there still on the table is the positive pregnancy test. And Alice’s eyes go straight to it. She walks to the table and picks it up and Jughead steps in front of Betty, to protect her from whatever Alice is going to do.  
  
“What the hell is this?” Alice ask and walks up to the terrified teenagers, waving the stick in front of them. “Are you pregnant, Elizabeth. I swear to god, if you are pregnant…”  
  
“What are you going to do, send me away like, Polly. And look how well that turned out” Betty says and steps out from Jughead.  
  
“You will not have this baby and absolutely not with HIM, south side serpent trash” Alice says and points at Jughead. “I will not let the Jones family destroy our name and especially not a boy called Jughead.  
  
“Mom, I love Jughead and I am having his baby, whatever you like it or not” Betty says.  
  
“No, you are not” Alice says and grabs Betty arm. “I am booking appointment so will take care of this problem of yours” Alice and tugs her along with her.  
  
“This baby is not a problem. We want have this baby. I will not get rid of my and Jugheads baby” Betty says as tears start to roll down her cheeks.  
  
“Yes, you are. End of the discussion. You will go to the doctors tomorrow and get rid of it.” Alice says and pull Betty out from the trailer and starts walking towards Alice car. Betty halts and yanks her hand from her mother’s grip.  
  
“Mom, I will not go thru an abortion. I want to have this baby. Wasn’t this the exact same discussion you had with dad, all those years ago. He was trying to make you do something you didn’t want to. As you said, giving up my brother, your son. Was your biggest regret, why are you making me do the same thing.” Betty say.  
  
“I am not, I don’t want you to make the same mistakes as I did. Giving up your brother was one of the hardest thing I have ever done.” Alice says.  
  
“Then why are you making me do the same thing. Do something I will regret later in life I want this baby. I want to have Jugheads baby.” Betty says as tears stream down her face.  
  
“Elizabeth, you two are just 17, what are you going to do to support this baby?” Alice ask.  
  
“Jughead has a job and the trailer” Betty say “And he has already offered me to live with him”.  
  
“I will not have my daughter living unmarried and in a trailer park. You are better than all this” Alice says and extend her arm pointing at the trailer park around them. “You are better than all of this”  
  
“I don’t care, where I live if I am with Jughead”  
  
“You say that now” Alice says and starts the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the mistakes are my own. I got dyslexia and English is not my first language.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters.

It takes all of Jugheads willpower not follow after Betty and Alice out the door, but he knows he would probably make things a lot worse than they already are. But it pains him to see Betty hurting and him being a part of the reason, she is hurting. But he is so f**king in love with and he will not let anyone, especially Alice and Hal Cooper. They will never stop him from seeing HIS child and girlfriend, maybe even his future wife, only if she will have him. But not right now. He doesn’t be one of those couples that gets married just because they got pregnant in High School and later in life end up resenting each other, because you are stuck with the person, because of one stupid night filled with passion, that they spent together. It is neither fault that this happened but from now on this baby are their responsibility now and no one else and he will make sure that his kid will have everything they want, within some boundaries of course.

He walks over to the window, Betty and Alice is still standing and arguing. “ _I will not have my daughter living unmarried and in a trailer park_ [pause] _You are better than all this_ ” He hears Alice say. How dares she, does she not know, that he knows about her past, that she is also from the South Side and she belong to the junior Serpent or pre-serpents which it is also called. Jughead skipped that step, because they took over this dad’s place, but not his roll. He would never ever do the things his dad did, but now he has a different outlook on things, now he understands why his dad did the things he did.

Jughead hears a car starts. He holds his breath and peaks out the window. Betty is standing next to car. Maybe she believes in what her mother said, that she is better than this place and in another word, **HIM**.

Betty is just stand by the door of her mother’s car, debating if she should go with her or walk towards the trailer and into Jugheads arm, which she would prefer right now.

“Elizabeth, I will not be standing here all day. You are coming with me and tomorrow we will go to the doctors and afterwards we will decide, what we will do.” Alice say. Betty look up and sees Jughead in the window.

“Okay, just let me say goodbye too Jughead first and then we can go to the doctors.” Betty say.

“One minute”

“Thank you” Betty say and starts to run towards the trailer. Jughead yanks open the door. Betty jumps up in his arms, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Mom is taking me to the doctors tomorrow, but she can’t make me, get rid of our baby” “Then why go?” Jughead asks framing her face with his hand.

“So I can get referred to antenatal care, so I can take care of our baby” Betty say and gives Jughead a kiss. Then Alice honks the car horn.

“I guess my minutes is up, but I will call you tonight.” Betty say and gives Jughead another kiss.

“I Love you” Betty says and runs towards her mother’s car.

“Love you too!!” Jughead says and gives her a wave as Betty gets into the car and drives away.

 

Next day: Betty wakes up in her bed and it feels so empty without Jughead by her side. She could imagine waking up every day next to Jughead and just listen to his breaths and his hair splayed all over the pillow and his beanie laying on the bedpost.

“Elizabeth, breakfast is served” Alice yells from downstairs and then the smell hits reaches her  and the nausea sets in and hits her like sledgehammer in the gut and she runs towards the bathroom heaving and she makes just in time, to empty her stomachs content into the toilet. She sits by the toilet, until her stomach has calmed down.

“Elizabeth, you should get dressed and come down for breakfast. Your appointment is at 2.” Alice says in the bathroom doorway.

“Mom, I want to keep the baby.” Betty says and flushes the toilet.

“Oh, I know but you can’t. not with that south side rat” Alice say.

“I love him, I don’t care about anything of those things.” Betty says.

“You saw, what happens to the people from the south side. Take FP as an example. The south side corrupts people and destroy them.” Alice say.

“How do you know that?” Betty ask.

“Because, I have lived it” Alice says and Betty gives her mother a quizzical look. “I grew up on the south side along with FP. That’s why I don’t want you to go over there and be sucked into staying there. You deserve more, greater things and being knocked up at 17, by a South Side Serpent.” Alice say.

“I don’t care about what people will think about me or Jughead. But no one will ever doubt, that Jughead and I will always love this baby and we will do anything to take care of it, mom can’t you see that. I can’t get rid of this baby” Betty says and stands up rubbing her abdomen.

“Elizabeth, I don’t doubt, that you love this baby, but I only wants best for you.” Alice says.

“Jughead and this baby is the best thing for me.” Betty says and start to brush her teeth.

“Then, we will go to the doctor. To see how far along you are and set up future appointments.” Alice says with tears in her eyes. Betty as also starts to water up.

“You really mean that?” Betty asks.

“Yes, but at one condition, you will not move to the south side, with my grandbaby” Alice say.

“What about Jughead?” Betty ask.

“He can visit but not stay here” Alice say.

“But, I am going to need help with the baby” Betty says as the tears well over.

“We can discus that at a later point” Alice.

“Why can’t he stay here with me? It is not like anything worse can happen now. I am already pregnant.” Betty say.

“Don’t make me regret my decision. Get dressed and come downstairs.” Betty gets dressed and goes down stairs. She eats and the goes up to her room and texts Jughead.

 _Mom, is not making me have an abortion, but she got demands_. Betty waits for Jughead to text back.

_What kind of demands?_

_We can’t move to the South Side._

_What do you mean, that I must come to you.?_ Betty can tell that he is getting angry.

 _You can’t stay with us, pretty much is what she is trying to do_. Tears start to well from her eyes.

_Betty. ARE YOU FUCKING KINDING WITH ME RIGHT NOW?_

_No._ it’s a long pause before he answers. 

_ Is that what you want????????  _

_No, I want us to be together when the baby comes. But for now, I am happy staying here._ Jughead does not answer the text. She tries later calling him and it goes straight to voicemail. Great he has turned off his phone. She forgot to tell him about the appointment today and if he wanted to came with her.

 

She goes to the appointment and everything I fine with the baby. She has already passed 12 weeks mark, so everything should be fine for exept Jugheads lack of answering her calls and text. She gets that he is hurt and angry. So, she gets her mother recreantly drive her to Jugheads trailer. The light is on so he should be home.

“I will be back in an hour” Alice say.

“Fine” Betty says and steps out from the car. She walks up to the trailer door and opens it. Here she finds jughead laying on the couch, drunk as a skunk.

“Betty” Jughead slurs. “I thought you wouldn’t be coming back here. With you are taking my baby way from me and all.” Jughead says.

“I am not take our baby away from you?” Betty say.

“You say so, you could have had me fooled” Jughead says and tries to focus on Bettys face, but can’t.

“Jughead. You are an idiot” Betty says and storms of, leavig the sonagram photos on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post a short chapter now, just beacause I have hit a roadblock with this story. I will try to post an new chapter in a week or so. It has been hard when I am home with two kids.

Jughead wakes up with a headache from hell, he can’t understand why people do this every weekend. His head feels like it is about explode. He slowly starts to open his eyes, but he closes them as fast as he opens them because the sunlight hits him right in the eyes. He takes his arm and flings it over his eyes.

He starts to move, to sit up. But as fast as he sits up the nausea hits him and he runs to the bathroom emptying all of the content of his stomach. His head is banging and his troth is coarse and desperate need of water. After the puking, has stopped, he tries to stand up, but he doesn’t find his footing, so he decides to stay on the floor and sleep some more.

  
Jughead is woken up by a loud knock on the door. He sits up and his back is aching from sleeping on the floor of the bathroom. He stands up and drags his feet towards the door, not knowing who is on the other side, he hoped it was Betty and apologize for last night. He opens the door.

  
“I am sorry for last night…” Jughead starts before realizing at the other side of the door is Alice Cooper. Alice walks into the trailer and past Jughead.

  
“You know well that Betty spent the whole night crying.” Alice says and walks over to the small kitchen and opens all the cupboards and looking for something. Jughead does not care what she is doing. His head is about to explode, so he sits down on the couch and closes his eyes. He hears her open cupboards and starts the tap and fills a glass with water. He hears her walk over to him.

  
“Here” Alice says and holds out the glass of water towards Jughead. Jughead opens his eyes and takes the glass from Alice, she hands him also some pain pills.

 

“Thank you, you must hate me, even more now” Jughead says.

 

“I don’t hate you, I just wished that you two chose another path to walk, but we are here now.” Alice says and holds up the ultrasound picture. Jughead takes the picture and studying it. This is his child and right now he is everything he always hated about his father. But Jughead know that he is better than this and he will never disappoint his child again and Betty. Tears starts to pricks in his eyes.

  
“I love her and I will not disappoint her again, but I will do anything for her and my baby.” Jughead says.

  
“I hope so, but I am not the person who you have to tell that to. Betty is right now crying her eyes out. She was afraid as you, that you will turn it to your father. But you are nothing like him, Jughead. But I don’t think she will or I will give you another chance. So, don’t f**k this up. Betty will only move here on one condition and that is that you never will drink again. I will not let you become you father.” Alice says.

  
“I will not become my father. But you must let me and her be together and atleast try. i will do anything for them, this was a mistake and I know that, but we have to take responsibility for our actions and that is only possible if you let us try ” Jughead says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the wait. I have been busy.

Betty is laying in her bed, she is not crying anymore, because she does not have any left after she has spent the night crying. How could Jughead do this, towards her and their unborn child. Betty sits up and the nausea hits her like a sledgehammer. She will not make it to her bathroom so she takes her trashcan and empties whatever content it has in it. After se is done she walks to her bathroom and brushes her teeth and then she looks at her reflection in the mirror and states that she should take a shower. She starts to remove her clothes when she hears a silent knock on the bathroom door.

“Who is it?” Betty asks as she pulls a towel down from herself and puts it around her.

“It is me” Jughead says with a pained voice. Betty stops in her tracks.

“What are you doing here?” Betty asks and walks towards the door placing her hand on the door handle.

“I came to beg for your forgiveness and this would be a lot easier if I could see your and touch you, but I understands if you don’t want to see me.” Jughead says with a defeated tone. Betty stands and she does not know what to do. She hated seeing him like that, but what if that would be her future, coming home to a drunk Jughead, but she misses his touch and how it could remove all of her worries. Betty opens the bathroom door. There he stands, looking like he has lost everything and maybe he has.

Jughead stands nervously waiting for her to open the door and he hopes she will find in her heart to forgive him and that she still loves him the same. She opens the door and he can see the evidence from the crying the whole night, she had dark bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. Jughead steps forward and Betty takes one back.

“Betty I am so sorry, please forgive me.” Jughead says and falls down on his knees and he is now pleading with her not to leave him now and take his/their kid away from him. He will fight. Betty is just quiet not sure what she should do.

“Please, forgive me. I was an idiot and I understand if you don’t want me back, but I will not let our kid down.” Jughead says and touches Bettys stomach.

“I love you” Jughead says as tears start to well up in his eyes, he tries to dry his eyes before the tears start falling down his cheeks, but it is in wain as the tears start to roll down his cheeks.

Tears start to roll down Bettys cheeks. She places her hand over Jugheads hand on her stomach. Betty laces her fingers together with his. Jughead looks up towards the most beautiful human being he has ever seen. Her eyes are red from crying and her face is puffy, but she can’t be more beautiful. She takes her other hand and place it on Jugheads cheek and wipes away the tears that are streaming down his cheek.

“I am so sorry. I should …” Jughead starts as he moves her fingers from his cheek to his lips.

“Don’t talk” Betty says and helps Jughead to stand.

“If you ever do that again, you will not see me and our baby. Do you understand?” Betty asks as she looks into his eyes.

“Yes.” Jughead says and places a small kiss on Bettys lips.

“I love you” Jughead says and kisses her again. Betty throws her arms around Jugheads neck and totally forgetting that she has to hold on to the towel and it falls down between them. Betty takes a step back

Jughead looks up and down and tries to find any signs of her pregnancy. His eyes scan her belly and there he sees it, that her belly has started to protrude. Jughead drops to his knees again but his time is to give his baby a kiss. He starts by leaving feather like kisses all-round her growing baby bump. Jughead starts to kiss upwards and the kisses grows needier. He needs to have her, he needs to claim her as his. Jughead kisses Betty breast that has gotten bigger, not like he is complaining. Jughead leaves sloppy kisses all the way up Betty’s chest, Betty breath hitches as Jughead comes closer towards her lips. Betty sighs as his lips meets hers.

“You look like hell” Betty says.

“I know. I am nothing without you.” Jughead says and deepens the kiss. Jugheads hands start to explore Betty’s body. He needs her and he needs her now, even though he has a hangover from hell. He has to have her now.

“Jughead, we can’t my mother is home” Betty says as fast Jugheads lips leaves her. Jughead does not stop but keeps kissing Bettys skin, leaving a path of fire.

“She had to go to The Register” Jughead says and opens Bettys bra. He kneads Betty breast. Betty sucks in her breath as she feels how it starts to pool in-between her legs. But jughead gets somewhat exited and squeezes somewhat too hard on her already sore breast.

“Juggie, careful, they are really sore and sensitive.’’ Betty says.

“Mhm” Jughead says as he takes Bettys nipple in his mouth.

“You should take a shower.” Betty says.

“You too.” Jughead says and pulls Betty in to the shower and puts on the water.

“Juggie, your clothes.” Betty says and laughs.

“what clothes?” Jughead says and pulls of his clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Kevin finds out about the pregnacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it has taken a while for me to update. it has been a quite intense fall and winter.

The next few days are quite uneventful, Alice is still pissed that her daughter is knocked up by a south side serpent, when she has tried so hard to break away from her past and honestly, she hoped that her daughters would not repeat her mistakes and now she is here going to be a grandmother. It pains her, Betty has been nagging her about letting Jughead move in, but she is still hurt by their choice. This was the last thing she wanted her daughter to go through.

  
They are keeping it a family secret for now, but Alice know it is just a matter of time that Betty will start showing and all of their dirty secrets will be reviled. The situation is not helped by the fact that jughead does not attend the same school as Betty, so she has to take the brute of the gossip all alone.  
Betty has not told anyone accept Jughead and her family about their situation, it has been eating her up on the inside not telling Kevin or Veronica about the news. Every day that passes it just gets harder and harder to keep the fact that she is growing a small human inside of her right now, she has had minimal morning sickness and it usually passes before school starts if she makes herself puke, it stopes the nausea.

  
Betty is sitting in the cafeteria when Kevin walks up to her and she does not know what he got on his trey, but it is hitting her nostril, which makes her to want to gag, but she tries to fight it. She places her hand in front of her nose, trying not to seem bothered by the smell, but it is proving to be hard. Betty takes a deep breath which is her downfall. She knows she will never make it to the bathroom in time, so she stands up and sprints to the nearest trashcan and empties her stomachs content into it. She can feel the eyes from all the other students hitting the back of her head. She hears footsteps walking towards her.

  
“Miss Cooper, are you okay?” Nurse Jackie asks.

  
“Yes, I think I have gotten the stomach bug again.” Betty says and looks up from the trashcan seeing Kevin looking worried.

  
“Maybe, you should take the rest of the day off.” Nurse Jackie says and hand Betty a water glass and some few tissues, so she can wipe her mouth.

  
“Mr. Keller would you mind if you would drive home, Miss Cooper?” She asks.

  
“Of course, I wouldn’t” Kevin say. Betty drinks the water and wipes her mouth.

  
“The rest of the students can return to your lunches.” Nurse Jackie says as Kevin leading Betty from the cafeteria.

  
“You are not going throw up, again are you?” Kevin asks.

  
“No, I am good now.” Betty says as the walk out from the school, when they are met by a running Veronica.

  
“Betty are you okay, I just heard.” Veronica says trying to catch her breath.

  
“Yeah, the nausea has passed.” Betty says.

“That’s one persistent stomach bug you have.” Kevin says.

“You tell me, but there is something I have to tell you.” Betty says as they walk towards Kevin’s car.

  
“Betty, you can tell us anything.” Veronica says as she opens the door so Betty can sit down. They all enter the car and shuts the door.

All of sudden Betty gets nervous, how the hell should she tell her best friends that she is having a baby. Kevin and Veronica waits for Betty to start talking, so they just sit there quiet, but after a few minutes they starts to be inpatient. What the hell can she have to say, has she and Jughead broken up again, but then maybe she would be looking sad and not nervous.

  
“Betty, what is it you want to tell us?” Kevin asks tentative, not wanting to stress Betty anymore. He can see the tears forming in Bettys eyes.

  
“I don’t know where to start, but can you take me to Jugheads trailer and I will tell you there, she needed Jugheads comfort, she knew he does not have school today. Kevin starts the car and starts driving towards Sunnyside trailer park. He parks the car and Betty step out and starts walking towards Jugheads trailer.

Betty knocks on the door but no answer, but she hears noises coming from nearby. Betty follows the noises with Kevin and Veronica following afterwards. They walk towards the garage. Betty knocks on the side of the tin shed that doubles as a garage. Jughead looks up from the bike.

  
“Momma, what are you doing here?” Jughead says before noticing that Betty was not alone. Both Veronica and Kevin’s eyes gets wide as the ads the puzzle pieces together in their head. Betty does not say anything but walks towards Jughead.

  
“Betty, are you pregnant?” Veronica asks.

  
“This was not how I planned to tell you guys that Jughead and I are having a baby.” Betty says happy and smiles. Jughead places his hand on her stomach and gives Bettys cheek a kiss.

  
“Why are you guys happy?” Veronica asks. Bettys smile turns to scowl.

“What do you mean?” Betty asks as Jughead removes his hand from Bettys stomach.

“You can’t be serious right now.” Veronica says.

“What are you talking about, Jughead and I are having baby. Why shouldn’t we be happy?” Betty says and takes a step towards Veronica. If she would have known that Veronica would react this negative to the news she would have not even told. She taught that she would be happy for her and Jughead, but now she just seems angry.

“You guys are still in high school; a baby is a curse and not a blessing.” Veronica says.

“This baby is a blessing, I know the timing is not the best and I have already had this fight with my mom.” Betty says.

“then you should know better and have an abortion.” Veronica says.

“No, and it is too late now.” Betty says and the longer this conversation is going Jughead just get more frustrated with veronica.

“What do you mean ‘it is too late’?” veronica asks.

“I am already 13 weeks along.” Betty says and digs her fingers into her palm. Jughead sees and walks up to her and takes her hand in his making her release her grip.

“Then you are both screwed.” Veronica says and walks away. Kevin has not said a word under the whole confrontation from veronica. He does not know what to think, his best friend is having a baby, why are Veronica so angry at them, it is their choice to have a baby, who is he to judge. Jughead and Betty has made their bed and now they have to lay in it.

“Kevin are you coming?” Veronica says and Kevin give both Betty and Jughead his best congratulation looks without muttering the words so Veronica would not hear them, the last thing he wanted to do is throw gasoline on a burning fire. Veronica will come around. As the car speeds of leaving Betty and Jughead alone.

“What is Veronicas problem?” Jughead asks and lets go of Bettys hand and walks towards his bike.

“Beats me.” Betty says and looks down at her palms, seeing the half crescent moon shaped indentation. Jughead follows Bettys eyesight down to her hands.

“You promised me that you would not do that anymore.” Jughead says nods towards Bettys hand.

“I am sorry, I did not know what to do, Veronica made me so angry, why can’t I look forward to this baby; our baby, With jet-black hair and blue eyes like his dad.” Betty says and smiles towards Jughead.

“His?” Jughead asks and walks towards Betty. Betty can see the fire in his eyes.

“That is want I Think the baby is.” Betty says.

“What if it is a girl with blond hair and the most beautiful green eyes, like HER mom.” Jughead says and puts his hand on Betty stomach.

“Sound great either way.” Betty says and smiles as Jughead lifts her up and gives her a hug and a kiss.

“I love you.” Jughead says and gives Bettys lips a kiss.

“I love you too, but now take me to your room and make me forget about what just happened.” Betty says and smiles as Jughead takes her arm and start walking towards the trailer.


End file.
